Ace Dogfights
by bigloser
Summary: This is the result of taking a break from playing Ace Combat to watch Dogfights. I don't own anything copyrighted. Chapter revision on 2 through 5.
1. Shattered Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat or Dogfights.  
Narrator: (Shows an overhead view of an island.) It was the final step in preparing for ISAF's offensive campaign against Erusea in the Continental War. With naval and ground forces fully organized for the offensive, the recon satellite being launched is the final key (Shows five Yellows in attack formation.) and Erusea is ready to do anything to prevent it. (Shows five F-15Cs on patrol around the island.) Through state-of-the-art computer animation, you are in the cockpit of the head of ISAF's defense of the island. Experience the battle (Shows the F-15s break formation), dissect the tactics (shows a massive furball from an inverted F-15 cockpit), relive (Shows an over-the-right-tail-wing view of an F-15 and a missile's smoke trail leading to an explosion in the upper-right corner.) the dogfights.  
(Intro from _Dogfights _plays)

Shattered Skies

(The opening computer scene shows a multitude of fighters on patrol above an island being led by a group of five F-15Cs.)

Narrator: Dec. 31, 2004. Independent State Allied Forces are on the edge of defeat in the war with Erusea. They have barely survived one attack by Erusea after another. Now ISAF plans to launch a recon satellite from the Comona Islands rocket base. This satellite will be used to provide tactical data on Erusea's ground forces. But Erusian intelligence has found out about this plan and has deployed a large number of their air superiority fighters to prevent this launch. (The computer image zooms in on the five F-15s above the other fighters.) Leading the defense force is the Mobius Squadron, a local legendary air group, and the leader of the squad is the legend of legends: Major Isaac Duvall, Mobius One.

(The view shifts to inside the F-15 cockpit.) Suddenly, Mobius One's radar goes off. The enemy has arrived.

(Image changes to a brown haired and brown-eyed middle-aged man in an air force dress uniform. The name that shows up is "Brig. Gen. Isaac Duvall, 'Mobius 1', ISAF)

Isaac: We weren't expecting what we saw. We had expected to encounter mainly bombers with a squad or two of fighter escort.

(Image shifts to the five computer-generated F-15s again. They bank starboard and head away.)

Narrator: But the enemy has still arrived and the defense must engage. But it is not going to be easy. (The image shifts to five Su-37s at the front of the attack force.) The attack force is being led by Yellow Squadron, the elite of the Erusian Air Force. Every pilot on this squadron is at least a double ace. And the Mobius squadron will be facing them head on.

Commercial Break…

Return… (Image of Mobius Squadron flying full afterburner past the camera.)

Narrator: Dec. 31, 2004. ISAF is trying to launch a recon satellite to obtain information on Erusea's ground defense movements. (Shifts to Yellow Squadron.) An Erusian attack force led by the elite Yellow Squadron has arrived to prevent the launch. (Shifts to F -15 cockpit interior.) The leader of the defense force, Mobius 1, gains radar lock. But before he can launch a missile, the SU-37s scatter and the rest of the attack force follows suit. (Shows the defense force copying the move.) He orders the defense to do the same and engage targets individually.

(Shifts to interview.)

Isaac: I didn't want to provide them with a clustered group of targets. If I did do that, we would've taken hits from everywhere. The only choice left was to make it a furball.

(Shifts to over the tail right wing view of Mobius One's plane climbing.)

Narrator: Mobius One gets onto the tail of an enemy MIG-29. He gains positive radar lock and fires a wingtip sidewinder (There an explosion in the upper right corner of the screen.) It's a direct hit. This is Mobius One's 52nd kill of the war. (F-15 inverts and performs a loop and heads back the other way. The view from the cockpit interior shows a massive furball.) (Shifts to interview.)

Isaac: I couldn't get my bearings right away. It was difficult to initially distinguish friend and foe, since every type of air superiority craft imaginable was airborne that day.

(Shifts to same over the tail view.)

Narrator: Suddenly Mobius One spots a prime target at his 2 o'clock (Image zooms in.) An Allied F-16 is being pursued by a Yellow. (Shifts to F -15 front.) He engages full afterburner and pursues the Yellow. Right when he gets a missile lock, the Su-37 banks hard right. He engages his speed brake and follows. (Image shows the front of the Yellow and the F-15 coming up behind it.) Because the Yellow turns tighter, Mobius One has ended up closer. So he lines up his pipper on the Yellow and fires a volley of gunfire. (Image shows the gunshots hit and the Yellow starts trailing smoke.) (Shifts to interview.)

Isaac: I was stunned. I didn't expect to actually hit him. That was when I started to focus more and more solely on him and him only. Good thing there was no one pursuing me.

(Shifts to F-15 following the smoking Yellow.)

Narrator: But before he can make the kill, Mobius One gets a disturbing call: Stealth bombers are on approach to the base. (Shifts to interview.)

Isaac: I couldn't even begin to describe my disappointment and frustration. I was going to be the first Allied pilot to bag a Yellow and this happens. (Shifts to Mobius One banking left, heading away from the Yellow and being joined by two other F-15s and then back to the interview.) The only upside was that I was told after the battle that the AWACS picked up a communiqué from the Yellows asking, "Who shot me? Who the hell did that? It was a ribbon." So I still left my mark. (Shifts back to the three F-15s.)

Narrator: For the attack on the stealth bombers, Mobius One is joined by Capt. Kevin Johnson, Mobius 3, and Lt. William Chambers, Mobius 5. (Image shows the three F-15s strike the bombers while they are in formation and head back. Shifts to interview of a black haired, green-eyed man in an air force dress uniform. The name that shows is Lt. Col. Kevin Johnson, 'Mobius 3', ISAF.)

Kevin: When we got back to the launch site, we saw that the Yellow Squadron wasn't there anymore. We found out afterwards that because of Mobius One's attack on the Yellow, the leader decided to pull the squad back. It's a good thing too because they decimated our defense force. (Shifts to view of the returning F-15s.)

Narrator: The defense force has suffered great losses, but the mission is successful. The attack force has been almost completely wiped out and the recon satellite has been launched. It will provide highly useful information that will be used in the later successful Operation: Bunker Shot. It's all thanks to Mobius One, Mobius Squadron, and the ISAF defense force.

Next time: (Shows an image of Stonehenge) It was originally designed to shoot down asteroids, but Erusea turned it into an anti-aircraft weapon. It drove the ISAF back (shows a half a dozen F/A-18C Hornets armed to the teeth with missiles and bombs heading toward the screen) until a special squadron was sent in. And one air-to-air kill (shows an over-the-right-tail on a hornet firing a sidewinder and it hits a fighter in the upper right corner of the screen) will change the Allies view on winning the war. Next time: Breaking Stonehenge.

So how was it? Please send truthful reviews. If you think it rocks and you want to see more, say it. If you think it sucks and that I should keep my day job, say it.


	2. Breaking Stonehenge

Narrator: _(Image shifts to the inside of Mobius 1's cockpit. You can see Stonehenge coming up in it.)_ The Independent State Allied Forces have been on the offensive for two months and now, in a bold move, will attempt to eliminate Stonehenge, the backbone of Erusea's war effort. Now you're in the cockpit with the pilots responsible for this massive turning point of the Continental War. _(Image then shifts to the Hornets scattering.)_ Experience the battle, _(Image shifts to Mobius 1 racing forward and slightly downward.)_ dissect the tactics, relive _(Shows an Erusian MIG-29 on the end of a runway get overturned by a bomb blast from right in front of it.)_ the dogfights.

(Intro screen from _Dogfights_ plays)   
Breaking Stonehenge 

(The opening image is of half a dozen F/A-18C Hornets armed to the teeth with missiles and bombs heading toward the screen.)

Narrator: After 6 months of being on the defensive, the Independent State Allied Forces have taken the fight to Erusea. The latest plan calls for striking the backbone of Erusea's defenses, _(Image shifts to Stonehenge)_ Stonehenge, a massive array of powerful cannons originally designed to shoot asteroids. And the Erusians have used it as an anti-aircraft weapon since the war's beginning, devastating Allied air forces. _(Image shifts to a highway and tunnel with 2 Su-37s on the roadway being prepped for takeoff)_. It's also protected by the elite of the Erusian Air Force, Yellow Squadron. _(Shifts back to the hornets.)_ These are the very reasons that the Allies have called on their elite: Major Isaac Duvall, "Mobius 1", and Mobius Squadron, to carry out the attack.

(Image shifts to Mobius 1 being interviewed.)

Isaac: To say that we were jacked up would probably be an understatement. Because everyone on the ISAF military, not just us, wanted to be involved with this mission.

(Image shifts to the inside of Mobius 1's cockpit. You can see Stonehenge coming up in it.)

Narrator: But then Mobius 1 spots something. Bogeys are coming in from 12 o'clock and 2 o'clock. There's something else as well; he notices the radar didn't pick them up and is instead going haywire; _(Image then shifts to the Hornets scattering)_ but this is not unexpected. _(Image changes to Mobius 1's interview.)_

Isaac: Right at that moment I ordered everyone to scatter and engage the bogeys. I told them to use guns because of the ECM that the engineers responsible for Stonehenge informed us about after their defection about three weeks earlier. They also told us that the ECM was located in the center of Stonehenge. It made sense to me that it would be there; it was virtually impossible to attack Stonehenge from the ground due to the mountainous terrain; an air strike stood the best chance of getting close for an attack and having it in the center would give all the guns ECM coverage. That said, I also told them to keep bogeys off of me so I could destroy it.

(Image shifts to Mobius 1 racing forward and slightly downward.)

Commercial Break…

Return…

Narrator: Mobius Squadron is on a mission to destroy Stonehenge, the backbone of the Erusian defenses. Mobius 1 places his bomb pipper on a disk in the center of the Stonehenge circle, the ECM, and drops two unguided bombs. _(The disk explodes.)_ Mobius 1 fires his afterburners as he pulls away from the destroyed disk. Suddenly, his radar clears and he switches it to ground mode, just before he sees flak and tracers going off everywhere around him. _(Shows an under-the-belly view of Mobius 1's aircraft with flak explosions and tracer fire surrounding the plane.)_ With their EMC protection destroyed, the Erusian ground forces desperately try to protect Stonehenge. _(Image shifts to another hornet shooting down an F-14 with his guns)_ And the Erusians weren't the only ones to take notice.

(Image shifts to Mobius 3 being interviewed)

Kevin: After shooting that bandit down, I noticed that my radar suddenly went clear. Mobius 1 had done it and now we could execute the mission. _(Image shifts to the four other hornets regrouping)._ Mobius 1 then told us to attack the nearby runway and neutralize their air presence before helping him and Mobius 2 with the cannons.

Narrator: The four planes array themselves in what's known as a string formation, one behind the other about 150 feet between each other and fire their afterburners and dive for the runway. _(Image shifts to one hornet flying past the screen followed two seconds later by another and so on until all four pass by.)_ Mobius 3 names targets for each pilot. _(Shifts to a clean-shaven black man with very short hair and in an air force dress uniform. The name says Maj. William Chambers, 'Mobius 5', ISAF.)_

William: Mobius 3 gave very specific targets. He first went after an Erusian fighter that had just taken off _(shows the lead hornet fire a wingtip sidewinder and it hits a SU-33 that's just above the runway.)_ That fighter was so low to the runway that I'm pretty sure its landing gear was still deployed. _(Shows the second hornet two bombs along the runway.)_ Mobius 4 was ordered to hit a plane that was approaching takeoff speed. _(The bombs hit the plane)_ I had to hit the beginning of the runway. _(Shows him drop two bombs and, from the view from right behind it, they hit the beginning of the runway. It also shows a MIG-29 at the runway beginning get flipped over from the blast's shockwave.) (Shifts to hangar. A bomb is dropped on it.)_

Narrator: Finally, Mobius 6 destroys the hangars. _(Shows the hornets regroup, head to Stonehenge, and split into pairs.)_ Now the four pilots can assist their flight lead._ (Shifts to Mobius 3 interview.)_

Kevin: We had to stay below 2000 feet and never get in front of one of the cannon's barrels, or else we would have been near-instantly killed. Then right at that moment Mobius 1 ordered us to handle the defenses. _(Image now shows a zoom-out of Stonehenge and the immediate area. It shows the hornets dropping bombs and firing missiles at Stonehenge and the ground defenses as well as airborne fighter defenses. After a minute or two it shows Mobius 1 dropping his last bombs on the last Stonehenge cannon)_

Narrator: Finally, after countless, hair-raising close calls, the mission is successful. Stonehenge has officially been removed from play. _(Shifts to Mobius 3 interview.)_

Kevin: I was ecstatic and I'm positive I wasn't the only one. But when we started talking about celebration plans, we received a transmission from our AWACS.

(Image shift to the hornets regrouping,)

Narrator: The AWACS, "Skyeye", informs them that Stonehenge's destruction was confirmed, but there are now five bandits coming in at Mach 2. _(Image shifts to five Su-37s.)_ It's Yellow Squadron and Mobius Squadron is cleared to engage.

Commercial Break….Return

(Image shows the six Hornets in formation)…

Narrator: Stonehenge has been destroyed _(image then shifts to the Yellows)_ and Yellow Squadron has shown up and Mobius Squadron has been cleared to engage. _(Image shows the two groups scattering.)_ Each group gets radar lock on the other and they both scatter to shake it. _(Shifts to one of the Hornets.)_ Mobius 1 gets behind one of them and fires a missile but his target outmaneuvers it. _(Shifts to Mobius 1's interview.)_

Isaac: I was surprised that this pilot pulled that off. That was the first time my target has successfully pulled that off. I realized that this must be one of the higher-ups of the Yellow Squadron. _(Shifts to a view of a Su-37 performing a loop and Yellow 4 in her G-suit to the right.)_

Narrator: He's correct. The Yellow Mobius 1 is chasing is Capt. Alyssa Wilkins, Yellow 4 and the second-in-command of Yellow Squadron. _(Then shows Mobius 1 close in behind her.)_ Mobius 1 gets in close behind but the time she's in front of him only lasts a split second. He fires a fast gunfire volley of half a dozen rounds before he overshoots. He then loops around to look for her again. _(Shifts to Mobius 1's interview.)_

Isaac: I was surprised at her fast flying. She knew what she was doing. _(Grins and chuckles just a little.)_ I guess she wouldn't have been second-in-command of Erusea's elite if she didn't. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 getting behind Yellow 4 again.)_

Narrator: Then he gets a surprise. The fast volley he had fired has hit her and her plane is now trailing smoke. _(Shifts to a tracking image of Yellow 4 as she flies past and climbs, pursued by Mobius 1.)_ He lines up on her again _(Shows Mobius 1's in-the cockpit POV.)_ and fires another volley. It hits the Yellow fighter and it starts to smoke right before it starts flaming. It levels out and starts to slowly dive. _(Shows Mobius 1 pull up alongside on the right.)_ Mobius 1 moves in to get a look at this superior pilot. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)_

Isaac: What I saw at that time still haunts me to this day. The top of the canopy was destroyed, there was blood splattered on the front of and inside the canopy and the pilot was _(he leans forward a little.)_ slumped over her stick. _(Shows an overhead view of the fighters and the burning Yellow dives more steeply)_ I'm well aware that she was an experienced pilot, which meant that she knew the risk. _(Shifts back to the interview and Isaac gives a mournful sigh)_ but that doesn't make it anymore bearable. _(Shows an overhead view of the fighters and the burning Yellow dives more steeply)_

Narrator: The response of Yellow 13, the squadron leader, to the death of his most trusted wingman was captured in this rare Erusian interview. _(Shows a photo of Yellow 13 gazing at her old handkerchief. The words appear at the bottom in Yellow 13's voice.) _"No matter what, she can't complain. She went up with her plane in disrepair. Pilots are responsible for their planes." It turned that her fighter needed an urgent engine replacement, but the attack on Stonehenge forced her to go up without the replacement.

(Shows Yellow 4 fly over the camera and crash.)

Narrator: It's a complete victory in the eyes of the Allies. Mobius Squadron had demonstrated just what they could really accomplish and the continental war was now going to be a little easier. And it was all thanks to Mobius 1 and the Mobius Squadron.

Next time: The Allies have successfully pushed their way towards Erusea and are now assaulting the capital, Farbanti. And during this battle, (Shows one Yellow flying head-to-head with an F/A-18E Super Hornet.) one Yellow pilot will get the showdown he has been waiting for. Next time: (The two planes rotate clockwise and streak past each other within 30 feet, cockpits facing each other) Showdown over Farbanti.


	3. Showdown Over Farbanti

A/N: To those who wanted to see more, sorry it took a while. I'd been going through a double dose of writer's block and technical difficulties. I hope this next chapter is worth the wait.

(Shows an image of a city on the coast.)

Narrator: The ISAF Allies have taken the fight to Erusea and have pushed the Erusian front lines back to their coastal capital of Farbanti. This is one the longest and bloodiest battles in the Continental War, with casualties stacking on both sides_. (A Yellow Squadron SU-37 and an F/A-18E Super Hornet rotate clockwise and streak past each other within 30 feet, cockpits facing each other.)_ But the victor will ultimately be determined in a single air battle. _(Switches to F/A-18 cockpit interior.) _ You are now in the cockpit of the most elite fighter squadron in ISAF. Experience the battle. _(Shows the hornet chasing the Yellow along the path of a river.) _ Dissect the tactics. Relive _(From the cockpit view over the river, the Hornet fires a short gun burst; it hits the Yellow and it starts to smoke.)_ the dogfights.

(Intro screen from _Dogfights _plays)

Showdown over Farbanti 

(Image shows several dozen fighters and bombers crossing an ocean and pass the camera ahead of a massive naval fleet.)

Narrator: September 19, 2005. The Continental War between Erusea and the Independent State Allied Forces, ISAF, has lasted for over a year and after nearly being crushed in the beginning, ISAF has successfully pushed the Erusian front lines to their capital city of Farbanti. Now ISAF is launching an all-out offensive in what strategists are hoping will be the last battle of the war. _(Shows four F/A-18E Super Hornets armed to their limit and flying in a finger-four formation.)_ Leading the attack is four pilots from the Mobius Squadron, who are already infamous and legendary on both sides, _(Zooms in on one of the lead hornet in the center and an image of a brown haired, brown-eyed man in a G-suit appears on the right side.)_ and leading this formation is Lt. Col. Isaac Duvall, Mobius 1, the leader of Mobius Squadron and one of the few pilots in ISAF that successfully destroyed Stonehenge, the backbone of Erusea's war effort. _(Shows an overhead view of the hornets.)_ But it won't be easy. Erusea has put everything into this battle and intends to make a last stand in Farbanti. _(Switches to inside the hornet cockpit.) _ As soon as they reach the edge of the city, _(Zooms in on a line of Erusian fighters and interceptors.)_, the first of Erusian fighters become visible and are heading directly for them. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 being interviewed.)_

Isaac: I wasn't sure how to feel at this time. I mean on one hand I was both hoping and pleased that the war could be ending and on the other hand I was nervous because of how much it was anticipated that Erusea would throw at us. And that was not counting Yellow Squadron. _(Shifts back to cockpit.)_

Narrator: But there is no time to feel anything, only time to act. _(Shifts to the hornets flying by the camera while splitting into two pairs.)_ He orders the pilots to separate by wingman pairs and he and Major Kevin Johnson, Mobius 3, split into two directions followed by their wingmen. _(Shifts to Mobius 3 being interviewed.)_

Kevin: We were trying to carry out our primary mission orders and that was to clear a way for the bombers. _(Shifts to over the right tail view.)_

Narrator: Mobius 3 gains missile lock on an Erusian MIG-21 and fires a SideWinder. _(Camera follows the missile until it hits the MIG.) _ This is Mobius 3's 20th air-to-air kill; he is now a quadruple ace. _(Shows a second explosion just to the right of the kill.)_ 2nd Lieutenant Brian Forrester, Mobius 4, scores his 9th kill right afterwards. _(Next it shows the two hornets dive for the ground as the main ISAF fighter force meets with the Erusian fighters. Shifts to Mobius 3 interview.)_

Kevin: Once the main furball started, we got new orders to escort our bombers and soften up anti-air defenses set up in the city. _(Shifts to the two hornets making a few passes on AA guns and SAM sites as naval artillery hammers coastal defenses.) (Shifts to cockpit interior and tracer rounds fly past from behind.)_

Narrator: Suddenly tracer fire races past the cockpit. Mobius 3 hears some of it ping across his craft_. (Shows hornet race over the camera immediately followed by a MIG-29 that's firing. Switches back to cockpit interior and the tracer fire stops for a split-second, then starts up again.) _ Suddenly more rounds fly past but they're not from the MIG. _(Shows another F/A-18E race by, firing its gun.)_ The rounds are coming from Mobius 4, who is trying to come to the rescue. _(Shifts to Mobius 3 interview.)_

Kevin: I'm thinking, "I'm screwed now". It's bad enough being under the MIG's guns but now I'm at double risk from my wingman. I'm afraid he's gonna take us both out. _(Shifts to MIG with the hornet firing behind it. The MIG then catches fire and starts going down as the pursuing hornet pulls up.)_

Narrator: But he catches a lucky break: Mobius 4 hits the MIG first. In one kill Mobius 4 has saved a wingman and become a double ace. But the battle is just getting started.

Commercial Break…

Return…(Shows two F/A-18Es drop bombs on a bridge.)

Narrator: September 19, 2005. ISAF is launching an all-out attack on the Erusian capital of Farbanti, where the Erusian front lines have been relocated. Mobius 1 has put a considerable dent in the anti-air defenses and just carried out his orders to destroy Johnson Memorial Bridge, a key route for Erusian reinforcements to join the battlefront. _(Shows squadrons of A-10s and F-117s making passes on the ground reinforcements.)_ And to be safe, commanders call for bombing runs on the reinforcements. But a new problem has arisen _(Shows a group of SU-37s flying in.)_: Yellow Squadron has been ordered from the defense of Erusea's supply line from its industrial center to Farbanti and is now readying itself for a rematch with Mobius Squadron. _(Shows the hornets regrouping.)_ Mobius 1 orders the pilots to ready themselves. _(Shows the Yellows scattering, except the leader and then the hornets doing the same.)_ But one Yellow has a certain interest in this_. (Zooms in on the one Yellow that didn't scatter and shows an image of Yellow 13 in his G-suit on the left side.)_ The squadron leader, Col. Vincent Durrell, has said that he would like to meet an opponent that would challenge him and has had an interest in Mobius 1 since the Comona Islands satellite launch last New Year's Eve_. (Shows the two planes race toward each other.)_ But neither pilot has any heavy ordinance leftover from their fighting. It's all down to the guns now. Both pilots fire a volley at each other at the same time but they both miss. _(Shows the two planes rotate clockwise and streak past each other within 30 feet, cockpits facing each other. Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)_

Isaac: I had absolutely no idea on how to feel. All I can recall is that my first thought was, "what happened? Aren't these guys a little late?" _(Shows Mobius 1 fly past the camera and climb.)_

Narrator: Mobius 1 tries to position himself for another attack, but Yellow 13 pulls an advanced maneuver restricted strictly for the Yellow Squadron's plane of choice. _(Shows a black background with a dark green grid and a SU-37 flying along a red arrow in the center of the screen)._ Using his thrust-vectoring and rotating engines that are unique to the aircraft's design, _(shows what is happening as it's being explained.)_, without changing its course, the plane suddenly turns around and, for a brief moment, flies backwards. But this maneuver is extremely risky. If it flies backwards for too long, the G-forces that held the pilot back in his seat will suddenly be thrown into his front side as the planes engines start propelling him in the opposite direction, which would lead to an extremely fast stall. This could seriously injure the pilot, potentially leading to a blackout or even death. _(Shifts back to Yellow 13 in the battlefield. He pulls the maneuver.)_ While flying backwards he fires a short volley of gunfire. _(Shows Mobius 1 climbing.)_ It passes underneath Mobius 1 as he climbs. He then inverts and flies upside down to dive down towards Yellow 13. He fires a fast volley of gunfire and hits Yellow 13 just as he pulls out of the dive he went into to get out of the backwards maneuver. Yellow 13 flies straight on as the bullets fly right over him. One shatters his canopy. _(Shows an up-close, slow motion view of the near misses and the canopy hit. Resumes normal speed.)_ Yellow 13 then initiates violent maneuvers to throw off Mobius 1. _(Shows a tracker camera view of Yellow 13 flying from left to right, Mobius 1 behind him.)_ He noses over into a dive, rolls inverted, and then rolls again. He will push Mobius 1's abilities to their very limit.

Commercial Break…

Return…

Narrator: _(Shows a tracker camera view of Yellow 13 flying from left to right, Mobius 1 behind him)_. The Showdown at Farbanti is nearly over and one dogfight will practically determine how it ends. Yellow 13, Yellow Squadron's leader, is facing down Mobius 1, the leader of Mobius Squadron. _(Shifts to Mobius 's interview.)_

Isaac: This guy was good. I realized right away that this guy could actually back up his thoughts of not letting me get behind him to shoot. _(Shows an over-the-left-wing view of Yellow 13 as the interview continues)_ What he ended up doing was a split-S. That means he rolled upside down, dove for an instant and pulled out heading the opposite direction. _Shifts back to the interview.) _He was so low that I thought he wasn't going to make it. Imagine my surprise when he actually did. _(Switches back to the same over-the-left-wing view of Yellow 13.)_

Narrator: Rather than a fireball like Mobius 1 expected, _(Switches to a tracker camera from above and right of Yellow 13) _Yellow lead recovers over the Farbanti River. He is so close he kicks up water in his wake. _(Switches to an over-the-right-wing view of Mobius 1)_ Before he can let his disbelief of the elite leader stop him, Mobius 1 drops altitude and gives chase. Kicked up water from Yellow 13's wake splashes his canopy.

(Shows a tracker camera view of the hornet chasing the Yellow along the path of a river. They turn left and then right.) (Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)

Isaac: I was obsessed at that time with getting the job done. Obsessed enough that although I couldn't see very well outside my wet canopy, I still went after him.

Narrator: _(Shows an over-the-right-wing view of Mobius 1)_ Mobius 1 can barely hold onto the stick as he is bombarded by river water and jet wash. Yellow 13 deploys his speed brakes and cuts his airspeed, trying to get Mobius 1 to overshoot._ (Shows a tracker camera of Mobius 1 flying from left to right.)_ He responds by rolling inverted and climbing, bleeding off airspeed as he dives back down and remains behind the Erusian. _(Switches to an identical camera view of Yellow 13.) _Yellow lead then shoves the throttle to full and accelerates away and, using his thrust-vectoring and rotating engines, pulls a right turn at maximum Gs. But Mobius 1 sticks with him. _(Yellow 13 crosses in front of the canopy.)_ Mobius 1 finally gets a chance. _(From the cockpit view over the river, the Hornet fires a short gun burst; it hits the Yellow and it starts to smoke.)_ In response to this, Yellow 13 chops power. Mobius 1 deploys his own speed brakes and comes up right beside Yellow 13. _(Shifts to interview.)_

Isaac: When I pulled up right beside him _(shows what he describes)_, I was able to see a big yellow number 13 right beneath the cockpit, _(Shifts back to the interview) _I finally realized just why this guy had been doing so well. Every ISAF pilot had heard of Yellow 13. _(Shows what he describes) _I saw him right through his canopy and he was able to see me. We looked right at each other and at that moment he did the very last thing I expected him to do: he saluted me. Not knowing what else to do, I returned it. It was surprising. As far as I could see, he wasn't upset at all over his wingman from Stonehenge. _(Shifts to Johnson Memorial Bridge.)_

Narrator: The chase goes on until they reach the remains of Johnson Memorial Bridge, which Mobius 1 had destroyed earlier. _(Tracks Yellow 13)_ When they finally reach the bridge, Yellow 13 flies underneath the arch and right through the gap in the main roadway of the bridge that Mobius 1 created. _(Shows Mobius 1 pulling up.)_ But it doesn't phase Mobius 1. He climbs over the arch as Yellow 13 climbs. He unleashes a full volley of gunfire into the topside of the SU-37's fuselage. The plane spins in as it climbs and explodes. _(Shows Mobius 1 fly over the explosion.)_ The dogfight is finally over and Mobius 1 is the one that emerges. _(Shifts to interview.)_

Isaac: I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt about the end. I still can't, actually. Especially when after we returned to base, we were told that the Erusians surrendered. _(Shows four F/A-18E Super Hornets armed to their limit and flying in a finger-four formation.)_

Narrator: All thanks to the efforts of Mobius Squadron and the ISAF forces, Erusian morale plummeted after Yellow 13's death and they surrendered after the battle of Farbanti and the Continental War is over.

Next time…

Narrator: Next time, _(shows a big naval fleet leaving dock.)_ it was the ultimate symbol of Erusian military might_. (Shows an F-15C drop a bomb on an aircraft carrier.)_ Until a group of ISAF fighters wiped it out. Be there for the first battle that boosted ISAF confidence in their ability to win. Next time, Death of the Invincible Fleet.


	4. Death of the Invincible Fleet

A/N: Thanks for the truthful reviews. Now I'm going to take the time to answer a couple of questions.

To Yellow 13: The reason the missions aren't in order is because this is supposed to be if Ace Combat missions appeared on _Dogfights_ and the battles on that show are in no order. And as for you're question on whether Ace Combat 5 or Zero will be included, just read on.

Now on that note…

(Image shows eight fully armed F-15Cs flying in two finger four formations)

Narrator: The Independent State Allied Forces have disrupted Erusian bomber deployments and supply lines, disrupting their plans for an amphibious assault on the Allied HQ at North Point. Now ISAF is launching a massive air strike on the center of the Erusian assault force _(shows a big naval fleet leaving dock)_, the Invincible Aegir Fleet. _(Shows an F-15C drop two bombs on an aircraft carrier as it flies past in a slight dive.)_ Now, through state-of-the-art computer animation, you're in the cockpit. _(Through a diving F-15 cockpit, there is a destroyer firing flak and tracers up at it.)_ Experience the battle. _(The two F-15 formations split off)_ Dissect the tactics. Relive _(There's a view of a destroyer from the ground. An F-15 passes overhead and drops two bombs; the ship explodes into two as the F-15 passes by)_ the dogfights.

(Intro from _Dogfights _plays)

Death of the Invincible Fleet 

(Image shows eight fully armed F-15Cs flying in two finger four formations)

Narrator: November 23, 2004. Independent State Allied Forces have committed their best for a surprise aerial strike on the ultimate symbol of Erusian military might: _(shows a big naval fleet leaving dock)_ the Invincible Aegir Fleet, which is anchored at Comberth Harbor. _(Shows one of the lead F-15s.)_ Leading the attack is Capt. Isaac Duvall, Mobius 1, and leader of the Mobius squadron. _(Shows the two formations from the left side dive and then level out close to sea level.)_ Now the time has come to start executing the flight plan. _(Shifts to Mobius 1's interview.)_

Isaac: The first part of the plan called for dropping to low altitude to avoid detection by the fleet and anti-aircraft guns. When we got close enough, we were to pull up and drop our payloads on the heart of the fleet. _(Switches to view of rear and slightly underneath view of one of the formations.)_

Narrator: Each pilot is currently around 1000 feet AGL, above ground level. Half of the number of planes in the squadron have their radar set on ground mode while the other half have them set on air mode. Suddenly, Lt. Bruce McClane, Mobius 2, calls Mobius 1 and informs him that enemy bandits are closing in from 10 o'clock high _(Zooms in on four F-1 Mirages.)_ It's one of the many air patrols Erusea has airborne around the harbor. _(Goes to a freeze frame of the four F-15s at the bottom of the screen. The screen goes darker and the F-15s are brightened.)_ The Mobius pilots are here. _(A smaller circle appears in the upper left corner of the screen as the F-15s are darkened.)_ The F-1s are here closing from above. _(Everything lights up and starts moving again. Two of the F-15s break off and climb toward the F-1s as the two formations split off.)_ But a lucky break combined with Mobius 1's planning ahead has given the squadron a chance.

Commercial Break…Return…

(Image shows eight fully armed F-15Cs flying in two finger four formations)

Narrator: November 23, 2004. Mobius squadron is carrying out an attack on the Invincible Aegir Fleet. _(Shows four F-1 Mirages)_ The first of a number of air patrols has spotted them and has turned to engage. _(Shows four F-15s from the left and two of them turn left and climb towards them.)_ But a lucky break and planning ahead will give them a chance. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)_

Isaac: I made sure that only half of our planes were armed for bombing. The other half was armed exclusively for dogfighting. I suppose the lucky break was because we were close to the ground, the Erusian fighters didn't find us right away, so they weren't able to gain missile lock. _(Shows a slow motion view looking at the upper left side of the eight F-15s as two of them break off and are tracked by the camera as they fly past. Shows an image of Mobius 3 in his G-suit on the left and a blonde man with gray eyes in his G-suit on the right.)_

Narrator: Mobius 3 and 4, two of the squad members armed for dogfighting, climb to face the F-1s. They try a risky maneuver that Mobius squadron has succeeded in time and time again when outnumbered in a head on run. _(Shows a black background with a green grid, the F-1s in the upper left corner and the F-15s in the lower right and both groups are facing each other. It shows what is being described.)_ They will engage in a thatch weave, which involves the two pilots flying in opposite serpentine patterns, crisscrossing each other's paths and providing mutual protection. The maneuver involves crossing paths right in front of the F-1s. While the F-1s turn around and try to follow them, the Mobius pilots cross paths again and again until an enemy gets behind one of them and the other will make the kill. It all rests on the hope that the F-1s will follow them. _(Shifts back to the two pilots carrying out the thatch weave. From the lead F-1 cockpit, the F-15s cross each other's path in less than 10 feet in front of the cockpit.)_ The maneuver works. _(Shifts to the four F-1s splitting into pairs and flying away from each other.)_ The F-1s turn around to pursue. Each pair gets behind one of the Mobius pilots as they cross each other's path again. As they come back around, they both fire a volley of gunfire and each hit one of the pursuers of the other. They cross again with less than seven feet between the bellies of their planes. The remaining F-1s don't make it through. _(The two planes collide. One loses a wing and the other splits in two.)_ It's another successful "Moboy thatch," so-called because no one other than Mobius squadron in ISAF will attempt it. _(Shifts to Mobius 3 being interviewed.)_

Kevin: No one else in the Air Force does it because one, doing a thatch weave in front of the enemy can leave you vulnerable and predictable and two, it takes extreme precision and split second timing to start the weave so that they can't get a lock on you. _(Grins and chuckles briefly.)_ Well they always say the elite ones are also the crazy ones.

Narrator: _(Shows the F-15s form up and continue heading to the harbor.)_ As they head back _(From one of the F-15 cockpits, there is a view of the harbor and the few ships at the edge of it are burning and sinking.)_ they see that the main attack has commenced. But they see something else as well. _(Zooms in on a distant F-15 on the left and a Tornado TND F3 pursuing him from the right. As they fly by, an aircraft carrier below the F-15 blows up in its center and a massive hole appears in the runway deck and it slowly sinks.)_ Mobius 1 is being pursued. But they're too close for a missile lock and two far for maximum gun range. _(Shows Mobius 3 and 4 from the right side and they engage afterburners and race by.)_ So they have to race there quickly.

Commercial break…Return…

(The camera tracks Mobius 1 from the ground from the front and left as he flies past.)

Narrator: Mobius squadron is carrying out a surprise attack on Erusea's Aegir fleet in Comberth Harbor. _(As Mobius 1 flies past at a slight dive, he drops two bombs on an aircraft carrier. It explodes in the middle of the runway deck and it starts sinking. A pursuing TND F3 races by right at this moment.)_ Mobius 1 has successfully sunk the aircraft carrier Geofon while he is being pursued. _(Suddenly a volley of gunfire flies from the upper left corner toward the TND in the middle of the image. It sheers off the left wing and the TND goes down. Another F-15 races across the top. Repeats in slow motion.)_ Mobius 3 races in and shoots down Mobius 1's pursuer. _(It crashes into a submarine in dock.)_ Mobius 3 has just killed two birds with one stone. Mobius 1 pulls out of his dive and climbs. He then pulls a loop and is aiming straight down at the _Herne_, the deadliest destroyer in the fleet. _(Through a diving F-15 cockpit, there is a destroyer firing flak and tracers up at it.)_ It has now become a clash of the titans. _(Mobius 1 levels off and races away from the destroyer.)_ The direct dive doesn't work. _(He then pulls another loop and levels toward the destroyer down low.)_ Instead he will execute a maneuver that will earn him his reputation as the best in ISAF. _(Shows the F-15 flying low from the front throwing water up in its wake. Flak and tracer fire are going off around it.)_

Commercial Break… Return…

Narrator: _(Mobius 1 levels off and races away from the destroyer.)_ Mobius 1's direct attack on the _Herne_, the deadliest destroyer in the Aegir fleet, has been thwarted. He then pulls another loop and levels toward the destroyer down low. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)_

Isaac: I realized that I had to strike low and strike hard. That was when I dropped altitude to about 75 feet. _(He shrugs slightly.)_ Well, maybe 65 or 70 is a little more accurate. _(Shifts to front view of Mobius 1 flying low and throwing water up in its wake. Flak and tracer fire are going off around him. It then switches to cockpit view and the destroyer is coming closer and closer.)_

Narrator: When the proper distance is achieved, Mobius 1 pulls up. _(There's a view of a destroyer from the ground. An F-15 passes overhead and drops two bombs; the ship explodes into two as the F-15 passes by)_ It's a successful run. The deadliest destroyer in the fleet has been sunk. _(Shifts to Mobius 1 interview.)_

Isaac: Right after I hit that destroyer, we received a communiqué from our AWACS telling us that the Aegir fleet had been destroyed. Everyone on the squad was ecstatic. _(Shows the ending to mission 6 from the game.)_ As we formed up to head out, I heard Mobius 3 singing and the rest of us got swept up in it. _(Except there are eight planes forming up at the very end. Most of the heavy ordinance on the planes is gone.)_

Narrator: _(Image shows eight fully armed F-15Cs flying in two finger four formations)_ This attack became a point of pride to Mobius squadron. _(Shows Mobius 3 and 4 from the right side and they engage afterburners and race by.)_ By attacking the Invincible Fleet and emerging victorious and with no casualties, the squadron demonstrated to both sides what they were capable of accomplishing. _(Mobius 1 levels off and races away from the destroyer.)_ As a result Mobius squadron will be called upon for several more battles throughout the war _(Shifts to front view of Mobius 1 flying low and throwing water up in its wake. Flak and tracer fire are going off around him.)_ and will eventually play a major role in bringing about the war's end.

Next Time: _(Shows a MIG-21 race past the camera being pursued by an F-15C)_ It is where every ace challenges the world for air superiority. _(Shows the backsides of the two planes and the F-15 fires a missile and the MIG explodes. Kind of like the scene of the third air-to-air MIG kill from the movie Air Force One)_ Cut off from all outside support, it is every man for himself. Can you survive _the_ _Round Table?_ Next time on Ace Dogfights.


	5. The Round Table

A/N: I really appreciate the truthful reviews. It's helped quite a bit.

To Yellow 13: I'm glad you noticed that thing about the _Herne _in the last chapter. I was just trying to make it sound cool and I thought an image with Mobius 1 surrounded by gunfire would look cooler and only a destroyer could provide it. I just went with the _Herne _because it was the first specific name I recalled off the top of my head. I'm well aware of what it was like in the game. I'm just making my reasoning known.

But nobody just wants to hear me talk, so…

(Shows the intro to Ace Combat Zero's Mission 10)

Narrator: It is the ultimate testing ground for aces from all over the world. Countless top pilots have fallen in these skies. (Shows a MIG-21 race past the camera being pursued by an F-15C) And one pilot will achieve not superiority, but dominance as he lights up the skies of the area known as B7R. (Shows Cipher climbing, with Silber 1 doing the same 8 feet away from him, plane tops facing each other.) Earning the title of "Demon Lord." Now, (Shows the scene of Silber Squadron arriving) using state-of-the-art computer animation, you're in the cockpit with the legend himself (Show the back of two Silber pilots as they fire guns at Cipher, who racing to the left.) as he slugs it out with the best of the Belkan Air Force. (Shows the end of the intro where Cipher and Pixy dive in.) Experience the battle. (Shows Cipher dive past the camera as the lone Silber climbs with guns blazing.) Dissect the tactics. Relive (Shows the backsides of the MIG-21 and the F-15 and the F-15 fires a missile and the MIG explodes. Kind of like the scene of the third air-to-air MIG kill from the movie _Air Force One_) the dogfights of the Round Table.

(Intro from _Dogfights _plays)

The Round Table 

(Opening image is an F/A-18 being fired at by a MIG-29 as they fly towards the camera.)

Narrator: May 28, 1995. Operation Battle Axe. (When the camera tracks them going by, the intro to Ace Combat Zero's Mission 10 appears.) The Osean Federation has officially announced its permanent abrogation of its non-aggression treaty with the nation of Belka and launched a massive air strike into Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace, B7R, AKA the Round Table. (Shows a MIG-29 explode.) This is in response to Belka's actions in provoking the Belkan war. (Shows an F/A-18 explode) But the attack is not going well. (Shows an F-16 explode.) 40 of Allied aircraft have been lost in the attack. (Shows an under-the-belly view of two F-15Cs.) Finally, mercenary reinforcements, hired by Osea's ally, Ustio, have arrived. (Shows the end of the intro where Cipher and Pixy dive in.) The two pilots are the infamous Galm Team. (Zooms in on the F-15 with blue wingtips.) Known as Cipher (moves to the F-15 with red wingtips.) and Pixy. (Pulls back to show two of them dominating the screen.) These two mercenaries have already left their mark on the Belkan military. (Switches to inside the cockpit.) Cipher scans both visually and with radar for enemies. Suddenly (zooms in to the left of the canopy center to show two MIG-21s heading to Cipher's left.) Cipher spots two Belkan fighters. (Shows the F-15s fly past the camera.) They engage full afterburners and race in. (Shows a view of both of them from the front.) Once they get close enough, they each fire one wingtip Sidewinder missile. (Image changes to the MIGs. One explodes and the other follows a second after.) It's two successful kills in less than as many minutes. But this is only the beginning.

Commercial Break… Return…

Narrator: (Shows a view of two F-15s from the front. They each fire one wingtip sidewinder missile.) May 28, 1995. Two mercenaries hired by Osea's ally, the nation of Ustio, have arrived at the B7R, the location of a massive air attack initiated by Osea. (Image changes to the MIGs. One explodes and the other follows a second after.) They have already downed two Belkan MIG-21s in less than as many minutes since they arrived. (Switches to inside cockpit.) But then Cipher spots a choice he has to make. (Zooms in on the right. It shows one enemy MIG 29.) A MIG-29 is coming for them, (Moves to the left of the canopy to show a MIG-21 pursuing an F-16.) while at the same time a Belkan fighter is pursuing an Ally. (Zooms back out to inside cockpit.) Cipher must make a decision. (Switches to Pixy in a suit. The name at the bottom says Larry "Pixy" Foulke, Galm 2.)

Pixy: He decided that we could handle these problems at the same time. He told me that we would split off and handle them separately. (Shows the two F-15s from the back. One breaks right and the other breaks left.)

Narrator: Pixy breaks to engage the MIG-29 while Cipher goes after the MIG-21. (Cipher flies past the camera.) Cipher cuts his afterburner once he gets close (shows a behind-the-tail view of the MIG-21 and Cipher is in the upper right corner of the image.) and he unleashes a volley of gunfire. (Tracer fire flies over the tail.) The Belkan pilot responds by turning right. (Shows a MIG-21 race past the camera being pursued by an F-15C.) Although he missed, Cipher has succeeded in scaring the MIG off of the Allied pilot's 6 o'clock. He then cuts his airspeed and drops further behind the MIG. He is now in perfect position for a missile lock. He fires a Sidewinder. (Shows the backsides of the MIG-21 and the F-15 and the F-15 fires a missile and the MIG explodes. Kind of like the scene of the third air-to-air MIG kill from the movie _Air Force One._) It's Cipher's second kill of the battle in five minutes. But then he gets a call from Pixy. (Switches to Pixy's interview.)

Pixy: I told him that I handled the MIG-29 but I also had another Belkan pilot on my six o'clock and I was heading his way. (Switches to inside cockpit. Tracer fire flies past from behind.)

Narrator: But Cipher has trouble as well. (Looks behind from pilot POV. There is an F-1 Mirage firing its guns.) A Belkan pilot is on his six o'clock. (Shows him turn left and speed away followed by the F-1.) He will attempt an extremely risky maneuver with Pixy.

Commercial Break… Return…

(Shows the backsides of the MIG-21 and the F-15 and the F-15 fires a missile and the MIG explodes. Kind of like the scene of the third air-to-air MIG kill from the movie _Air Force One._)

Narrator: May 28, 1995. Cipher, a mercenary hired the nation of Ustio, has just taken out his second air-to-air target. (Looks behind from pilot POV. There is an F-1 Mirage firing its guns.) But a Belkan pilot is now on his six o'clock. (Shows him turn left and speed away followed by the F-1.) (Shows Pixy race under the camera followed by a Su-27.) He heads toward his wingman, Pixy, who also has a bandit on his own six o'clock. As he gets closer, he tells Pixy of his plan. (Switches to Pixy's interview.)

Pixy: He said that when he counted down to one, both of us were to roll left. (Shows Cipher roll left and then Pixy rolling left.)

Narrator: Cipher counts down from 3 and the pilots roll and race past each other with only five feet between their bellies. (Shows the two pursuers crash. Switches to Pixy's interview.)

Pixy: After we raced past each other, I looked at my radar and saw that my pursuer wasn't there anymore. (Shows the two fighters regroup.)

Narrator: The furball at the Round Table is dying down. But now a new opponent has arrived on location. (Shows the scene of Silber Squadron arriving from the game.) Silber squadron, one of Belka's elite fighter squadrons, has arrived. (Shows the two F-15s dive from above firing their guns.) Cipher and Pixy strike from above. (The Silbers split off into pairs while the leader goes alone.) The two Galms each go after a target. (Shows one of the Silber pilots from the right. Tracer fire flies by it. Image pans to the left and focuses on Pixy.) Galm 2 gets on the tail of one of the Belkan aces. (Shows a front view of Pixy turning left after the Silber. Tracer fire flies by him.) But then Pixy gets another Silber on his six o'clock. (Switches to Pixy's interview.)

Pixy: I let him know about this and he told me to fly toward him and when he counted down to one, I was to pull up. (Switches to a view of Pixy's fighter from the front.)

Narrator: Cipher counts from 3 to 1 and Pixy pulls up. (Tracer fire flies underneath Pixy and hits the Silber. It turns upside down and dives.) The gunfire hits the Silber right in the cockpit. The pilot doesn't get out of his dive. (Shows the Silber crash and explode in the mountains. Then it switches to Pixy climbing.) But Pixy now has a problem. (Switches to Pixy's interview.)

Pixy: I noticed that I actually took a couple of hits from the Silber and now I was leaking fuel. I let Cipher know and he told me to head home. (Shows Pixy turn and head away.) I asked him what about him (Shifts back to interview.) and he said he still had a little fight left and so he was going to stay and try and keep the other Silbers off of me. I asked him if he was crazy and he said, "Well, the crazy ones are the ones that get the job done." (Shows Cipher break off as Pixy continues on.)

Narrator: It is now one against four. The result will be one of the longest dogfights in the Belkan War.

Commercial Break… Return…

(Shows the scene of Silber squadron arriving.)

Narrator: May 28, 1995. After the air battle over B7R has calmed down the legendary Belkan Silber squadron has arrived in battle. (Shows Cipher break off as Pixy continues on.) Because of a fuel leak, Pixy heads home while Cipher stays to try and distract the remaining four Silbers. (Switches to inside the cockpit.) He spots something glisten in front of him. He rolls on his right wing and flies right in between two Silber F-16s. He then turns and goes after the F-16s. But it could be an ambush. He knows there are two other Silbers somewhere. (Shows him invert and dive.) But he has to engage the immediate threat. The result is a dogfight that lasts nearly 10 minutes, an eternity to dogfighters. (Shows the two F-16s) Once behind them, the lead Silber pulls into a tight left turn, protecting himself. But his wingman can't keep up (Switches to in Cipher's cockpit.) and lines up right in Galm 1's sights. He fires a Sidewinder. (Shows the F-16 explode.) It's a direct hit. (Shows the other Silber from the top.) The other F-16 dives and Galm 1 lines up for another shot. But then (Shows black dots in the sky.), from nine o'clock high (Two planes fly over the camera.), the other element of the squadron dives on him. (From pilot POV, it looks over the left shoulder. An F-4 and F-16 race by with guns blazing.) It's the ambush Galm 1 had anticipated. He throws himself into an 8-G left turn to avoid the ambush. The attacking Silbers can't match it and overshoot. Now it's three-to-one odds. (Shows Galm 1 climbing.) Now he will climb and try to come down on them. He turns upside down to get a look. (An overhead image freezes and darkens. A circle shows up just to the right of Cipher.) Silber one and his wingman are here, trying to find Galm 1. (The circle disappears and then one to the left of Cipher appears.) The lone Silber is here, trying to match Galm 1's altitude. For his first move, Galm 1 will dive past the lone Silber and attack the leader and his wingman. (Shows Cipher dive past the camera as the lone Silber climbs with guns blazing.) He screams past the lone Silber, who is taken aback by the sudden change. At 10,000 feet, he levels out and pulls up on the pairs' six o'clock. They try to shake him by turning left. Galm 1 lines up for missile lock. He fires. (Shows Cipher at the bottom of the image as the missile flies toward the F-16. Tracer fire flies past him.) But he never gets the chance to see if it hits; the lone Silber has regained a lock on Galm 1. He dives from eight o'clock high. (Shows Cipher from the belly.) Galm 1 pitches down and rudders left to cut under the Silber's turn. It seems as if he just disappeared from the Silber's view. He then climbs again and shoots past the Silber. (Shows a looking-behind-the-tail view of Cipher. The F-16 is coming up behind him.) The Silber pilot tries to follow but can't keep up. He stalls out. Cipher inverts and dives again (switches to inside the cockpit. The Silber is in the center.) and lines up the Silber in his gun sight. He fires. (The F-16 loses its right wing.) It's another Silber kill. He then levels off and searches for the remaining two Silbers. But luck is on his side. (Shows the F-4). It turns out the missile he fired at Silber 1's wingman hit and now it's one-on-one with the squadron leader. He dives on the leader. (Shows the F-4 from the front) Silber 1. He fires a quick salvo of gunfire. (Silber 1 banks rights) Silber 1 turns to avoid the gunfire and Galm 1 overshoots. He climbs out of the dive. (Silber 1 climbs past the camera.) Silber leader seizes the moment and gets behind him. Galm 1 noses over. Silber 1 does the same. As they reach the bottom of the dive they cross paths and climb again and engage in a vertical rolling scissors. (Shows the bottom of the F-4 in its climb and the top of the F-15 in its own climb.) The two opponents jockey for firing position, sometimes coming as close as six feet to each other. (Switches to an interview of Silber 1 in a suit. The name at the bottom is Dietrich "Boss" Kellerman, Silber 1(ret.))

Dietrich: When I first heard of him I thought he was just another young mercenary. (Shows the bottom of the F-4 in its climb and the top of the F-15 in its own climb.) But he'd matured since then. (Switches back to Dietrich.) Now that I think back on it, "Demon Lord" suited him perfectly. (Switches back to the two climbing.)

Narrator: Galm 1 must make a move. When they bottom in another scissors, Galm 1 doesn't climb again. Instead he keeps diving. (Shows Silber 1 climbing). Silber leader is caught off-guard. As he looks around for the F-15, (shows Cipher from an overhead view as he levels out and then climbs past the camera with guns blazing.) Galm 1 pounces from behind. (Silber 1's right wing is sheered off. Switches to Silber 1's interview.)

Dietrich: When I didn't see him when I came around again, I realized that I was wide open. By the time I figured out where he was, (shows Cipher from an overhead view as he levels out and then climbs past the camera with guns blazing.) it was too late. (Switches back to interview.) At that time I realized my time was done. A new generation had inherited the skies. There was no need for an old soldier like me anymore. (Shows Cipher's POV on the F-4 as it goes down.)

Narrator: Silber 1 ejects (shows it) and Galm 1 lets him go. (Shows Galm 1 climbing.) Galm 1's success against four aces single-handedly without being at the top of his fighting power is a nearly flawless example (Shows Cipher from the belly pitching down and ruddering left.) of maximizing an aircraft's capabilities. (Shows the bottom of the F-4 in its climb and the top of the F-15 in its own climb.) His every move in that dogfight is studied by Ustio and its allies today. (Shows the image of Jack Bartlett telling Nagase that she will be on his wing.) In fact, Captain Jack Bartlett of the Osean Air Force makes sure that every new pilot he trains (Shows the scene where Bartlett turns and tells Nagase that she'll die if she keep flying her way.) is more than familiar with Galm 1's piloting.

(Shows the backsides of the MIG-21 and the F-15 and the F-15 fires a missile and the MIG explodes. Kind of like the scene of the third air-to-air MIG kill from the movie _Air Force One_) Operation Battle Axe is a success despite heavy Allied losses. (Silber 1's right wing is sheered off.) With so many aces lost, a high number of Belkans start doubting their ability to win, causing many Belkan cities to surrender. (Shows Cipher dive past the camera as the lone Silber climbs with guns blazing.) Galm 1's actions at the Round Table earned him the title of "Demon Lord of the Round Table" by the Belkans. (shows Cipher from an overhead view as he levels out and then climbs past the camera with guns blazing and the credits start.) His presence at the Belkan city of Hoffnung will eventually force the Belkan ground forces to retreat. (Shows the bottom of the F-4 in its climb and the top of the F-15 in its own climb.) And he will take on a combined coup d'etat force, bringing about the Belkan war's end.

Next time: (Shows an image of a large, surfaced submarine in icy waters.) It was Yuktobania's deadliest submarine. (Shows a view of the sub from sea level and two F-16s each drop two bombs on its bow.) But a surprise attack ended its threat. (Shows another F-16 fire a wingtip missile and destroy one of the unmanned aircraft from the sub.) Now, for the first time, this battle has been declassified. Next time: Hunt for the Hrimfaxi.

A/N: Ace Combat Zero is harder to write about so please cut me a break.


	6. Hunt for the Hrimfaxi

A/N: To everyone who read these, thanks for the honest reviews. I'll admit this wasn't the kind of reception I was expecting. Thanks again.

Now, moving on…

Oh yeah, by the way, at this time the investigation into Wardog has been completed and they are found innocent. So they will show up.

Anyway…

(Shows an overhead view of a giant surfaced submarine surrounded by glaciers, firing a burst missile into the air.)

Narrator: It was intended to be the future of Yuktobanian warfare. _(Shows an image of the front right corner of the submarine as it launches unmanned fighters.)_ Designed to fight off the core of the defenses of the nation of Osea, _(Shows a view of the sub from sea level and two F-16s each drop two bombs on its bow.)_ but was ultimately eliminated _(Shows an F-16 fire a wingtip missile and destroy one of the unmanned aircraft from the sub.)_ by the very opponent it was supposed to render obsolete _(Shows a front view of four F-16s in a finger-four formation.)_ the Osean Air Force, stationed on Sand Island. _(Shows a back right view of the submarine at sea level as an F-16 drops a bomb right in the engine area.)_ Through state of the art computer animation, _(shows the side of the submarine as the camera tracks an F-16 fly from the front to the back, dropping a bomb about halfway, and then climb. The area in front of the bridge is on fire.)_ witness up close the efforts of the legendary Wardog squadron. _(Shows an overhead view of two F-16s diving.)_ Experience the battle. _(Shows an unmanned fighter race over and to the left of the camera followed by an F-16)_ Dissect the tactics. _(Shows an under the left wing view of an F-16 on its right wing. It drops a bomb.)_ Relive _(the camera follows the bomb from behind as it whistles to the sub)_ the hunt for the Hrimfaxi. _(The bomb hits right behind the bridge and the whole image becomes an explosion.)_

(Intro from _Dogfights_ plays)

Hunt for the Hrimfaxi 

(Shows a front view of four F-16s in a finger-four formation.)

Narrator: November 14, 2010. 6:15 am. The four pilots of the Sand Island squadron fly over the Razgriz Straits for an attack on the Hrimfaxi _(Shows an overhead view of a giant surfaced submarine surrounded by glaciers)_, a Scinfaxi-class submersible carrier designed to be the future of Yuktobanian warfare. _(Shows the F-16s from the right side)_ Following a detected supply submarine, the four pilots fly below 500 feet AGL, above ground level, and on radio silence. _(Shows the F-16s from underneath as they pass over the camera as it tracks them.)_ But they have to act fast. _(Shows Edge with a couple of age lines. Underneath her it says Kei "Edge" Nagase, Sand Island Squadron (ret.))_

Edge: We had to act fast because, while the Hrimfaxi was surfaced to receive the supplies, it would only take one minute to prep for an emergency dive. And it would do this if we were detected. _(Shows a close-up of bombs on one of the F-16s wings.)_

Narrator: All four pilots are armed with armor piercing bombs for this mission in addition to their air-to-air missiles. _(Shifts to inside Blaze's cockpit.)_ But the mission goes awry. _Shifts to a slightly tanned middle-aged man with brown hair shot through with a couple of strands of gray. Underneath him reads Travis "Blaze" Mueller, Sand Island Squadron (ret.))_

Blaze: Right before we got visual on the Hrimfaxi, our AWACS broke our radio silence, shouting, "Enemy signal detected." _(Shows inside Blaze's cockpit and the POV turns to about 10 o'clock) _Right at that moment I spotted a picket submarine just off my 10 o'clock. _(Shifts back to interview) _I immediately said to the others, "Full throttle." _(Shows the F-16s from the back and slightly to the right engage afterburners and drop their fuel tanks.)_

Narrator: The pilots jettison their fuel tanks and fly full throttle towards the submersible carrier, climbing to above 5000 feet AGL. At the top of their climb, they nose over and dive on the Hrimfaxi, splitting up to split its anti-aircraft fire. _(Shows a view of the sub from sea level and two F-16s each drop two bombs on its bow.) _Not wanting to give the sub a chance, Blaze and Edge each drop two of their four armor-piercing bombs on it. _(Shows the sub dive) _The Hrimfaxi dives a split second after impact. But this is far from the end of the battle.

Commercial Break… Return…

Narrator: _(Shows a view of the sub from sea level and two F-16s each drop two bombs on its bow.)_ November 14, 2010. A surprise attack on the Yuktobanian submersible carrier Hrimfaxi has left structural damage on its bow. _(Shows the sub dive.)_ The carrier dives as soon as its one-minute preparation time is completed. But the damage is done. The Hrimfaxi's missile launcher is damaged and can no longer fire while submerged. The Hrimfaxi's captain orders an emergency resurface. (_Shows the Hrimfaxi break the surface with its bow slightly in the air.)_ As soon as the carrier levels on the surface, it fires a burst missile towards the Osean invasion forces _(Shows an overhead view with the missile flying just off center of the camera)_ and launches several UCAVs, or Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, to engage the Wardogs. _(Shifts to Blaze's interview)_

Blaze: We saw these unmanned fighters as a mixed blessing. _(Shows an image of the front right corner of the submarine as it launches unmanned fighters.) _On one hand these fighters had no pilot onboard, so we didn't have to worry about hesitating. _(Shifts back to the interview) _But on the other hand, the fact that there was no pilot limitation number meant that however many they wanted to launch at once could be spared so these things could also overwhelm us. _(Shows a view of two diving F-16s from the right)_

Narrator: Blaze and Edge break out of their dive to engage the unmanned fighters as _(shows an image of Chopper in his G-suit next to the second F-16)_, Alvin "Chopper" Davenport, and his wingman _(shows Grimm in his G-suit to the left of an F-16)_, Hans "Archer" Grimm, attempt to make a bombing run on the submersible. Suddenly, tracer fire flashes between them. _(Shows an over-the-right-wing view of a diving UCAV firing.) _One UCAV makes a move. _(Shows a front view of the two F-16s)_ The two pilots separate and go left and right to split enemy fire. _(Shifts to a front view of the diving UCAV)_ But the attack is cut short. A burst tracer fire passes right behind the UCAV. It breaks left. _(Shows an unmanned fighter race over and to the left of the camera followed by an F-16)_ Blaze, the pilot responsible for this attack, gives chase. _(Shows a front view of the UCAV with Blaze behind it.)_ He fires another salvo at the UCAV. It takes off part of the tail but it keeps flying. He fires one more time. _(There is an explosion as Blaze pulls up.)_ This time it's fatal. But this battle still has a ways to go.

Commercial Break…Return…

_(Shows an image of the front right corner of the submarine as it launches unmanned fighters.)_

Narrator: November 14, 2010. The Yuktobanian submersible known as Hrimfaxi has been damaged in a surprise attack by the Osean Air Force. _(Shows a front view of a UCAV with Blaze behind it.) _Now it tries to defend itself with a wave of Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, or UCAVs. _(There is an explosion as Blaze pulls up.)_ But all they have succeeded in doing is slowing them down. _(Shows a front view of two F-16s)_ The Sand Island Squadron still presses its attack. _(Shows a back right view of the submarine at sea level as an F-16 drops a bomb right in the engine area.)_ Hans Grimm immediately makes an attack. Now the Hrimfaxi can't move away. _(Switches to Archer with age lines and a few gray hairs. Underneath him reads Hans "Archer" Grimm. Sand Island Squadron (ret.))_

Archer: It was a lucky shot. I just dropped some payload as soon as I had the Hrimfaxi in sight. So it was purely by accident that I disabled its engines. _(Shows the sub from overhead.)_ Finally, the dive that the captain ordered is carried out and it disappears beneath the waves. Forty seconds later, it resurfaces and launches a burst missile. _(Switches to Edge's interview.)_

Edge: When I saw that missile I almost lost it. I was just shy of screaming into the radio about it. It made it more bearable when I heard Blaze because he sounded the same way I did when he ordered us to climb. _(Switches to an F-16 climbing past the camera.)_

Narrator: The Sand Island pilots know that unless they are above 5,000 feet when the burst missile hits, they will be caught in its blast radius and immediately killed. All four pilots climb for their lives. _(Shows the missile)_ The missile hits. _(Shows the burst effect)_ But the blast is more damaging for the UCAVs than for the Sand Island pilots. More than half of the unmanned fighters don't clear the burst missile's blast radius. _(Shows the Sand Island pilots turn around and dive.)_ The four Osean pilots turn around and resume their attack._ (Shows one F-16 go level) _Chopper lines up for an attack. _(Shows one UCAV come up level.) _But a UCAV comes up behind._ (Shows an F-16 fire a wingtip missile)_ But Edge has seen it and knocks it out of the sky. _(It destroys the unmanned aircraft from the sub.)_Now Chopper is clear for his attack run. _(Shows the side of the submarine as the camera tracks an F-16 fly from the front to the back, dropping a bomb about halfway, and then climb. The area in front of the bridge is on fire.)_ Chopper has made a vital hit; his bomb hits the area where the pilots and computers controlling the UCAVs, rendering them useless. The UCAVs can't fight the Osean pilots anymore. Now Blaze makes a move.He passes over the Hrimfaxi _(Shows an under the left wing view of an F-16 on its right wing. It drops a bomb.)_ and drops a bomb. _(The camera follows the bomb from behind as it whistles to the sub)_ It is the one bomb that seals the fate of the huge submersible. _(The bomb hits right behind the bridge and the whole image becomes an explosion.)_ The blast has hit a major electrical area of the sub. _(Shows the Hrimfaxi at sea level from the right)_ A huge, Roman Candle like explosion shoots out from the hole. _(Shows the explosion.)_ The explosion buckles the hull and then a huge blast nearly rips the Hrimfaxi in two. _(Shows what is described.)_ Then, the huge submersible carrier slowly slips beneath the icy waves. But there is no cheering or any other euphoria. _(Switches to Edge's interview.)_

Edge: Nobody wanted to cheer. We were all aware that many if not most of the Hrimfaxi's crew were either kids or guys in their very early 20s. Their lives had been cut short very prematurely. _(Switches to a news image of Osean rescue crews pulling Yuktobanian crew out of the water.)_

Narrator: Out of the Hrimfaxi's 2,400 crew, only 195 make it out of the sinking wreck. Another 130 succumb to the freezing water and temperatures either before or while they are being pulled onto the rescue ships. _(Shows a photo of a man in a navy dress uniform with captain markings) _Among the dead is the Hrimfaxi's captain. _(Shows an overhead view of a giant surfaced submarine surrounded by glaciers, firing a burst missile into the air.)_ Hrimfaxi's only mission lasted only slightly more than two hours. _(Shows an image of the front right corner of the submarine as it launches unmanned fighters.) _Ultimately its attempt to make conventional warfare obsolete was unsuccessful. _(Shows an under the left wing view of an F-16 on its right wing. It drops a bomb.)_ It was the death knell _(the camera follows the bomb from behind as it whistles to the sub)_ of the submersible carrier. _(The bomb hits right behind the bridge and the whole image becomes an explosion.)_ _(Shows an overhead view of two F-16s diving as the credits start.)_ Though the war would last until the end of the year, _(shows the side of the submarine as the camera tracks an F-16 fly from the front to the back, dropping a bomb about halfway, and then climb. The area in front of the bridge is on fire.)_ Yuktobania never again used a submersible carrier in its effort. _(Shows a front view of four F-16s in a finger-four formation.)_ This battle also showed that there will always be a need for conventional tactics.

Next Time on Ace Dogfights: _(Shows a MIG-29 flying past the camera from left to right with belly facing the camera. There's tracer fire flying at it from behind and it catches fire halfway.) _It is Erusea's last frontline defense in the Continental War. _ (It goes past the camera. Then an F/A-18E races by, firing its gun.)_ The result is one of the bloodiest battles in the whole conflict. _(Shows a front view of an F/A-18E as it rolls upside-down.)_ Can you pull it together and survive _Whiskey Corridor_? Next time on Ace Dogfights, only on Sorry for the long wait. I had a severe case of writer's block and a hectic and busy schedule, so there wasn't much time to spare on this for a while. I really hope it's worth the wait.


	7. Whiskey Corridor

(Shows a front view of an F/A-18E as it rolls upside-down

A/N: Whiskey Corridor is finally done. With all the work/school interruptions as well as all the changes it went through, I apologize to my loyal readers for taking so long. Also, in the next chapter, I'm going to try something a little different.

_(Shows a front view of an F/A-18E as it rolls upside-down.)_

Narrator: Outnumbered ISAF military forces _(Four F/A 18-Es shoot out from under the camera and fly straight away) _battle a concentrated Erusian tank force to control the final steppingstone to the _(A MIG-29 dives and flies over the camera, followed by an F/A-18E firing its gun.) _Erusian capital of Farbanti, _(Shows an over-the-right-wing view of an F/A-18E while tracking a MIG-29 that's turning left.)_ a narrow strip of land _(The F/A-18 fires its gun and sheers the MIG's right wing off.)_ called Whiskey Corridor. _(Shows a MIG-29 flying past the camera from left to right with belly facing the camera. There's tracer fire flying at it from behind and it catches fire halfway.) _The outcome of this battle will determine _(It goes past the camera. Then an F/A-18E races by, firing its gun.) _the course of the rest of the Continental War. _(Shows a front view of the two fighters. The MIG explodes and the Hornet passes through the blast.)_ Through state-of-the-art computer animation, _(shows a Hornet in-cockpit view as it fires at a MIG.)_ you're in the cockpit as _(Shows a Hornet fly towards the camera, climb, and bank left) _the best of the ISAF Air Force face off against _(Shows a MIG-29 diving toward the camera, firing a sidewinder)_ Erusian MIG-29 and SU-35 fighters. _(In the in-cockpit view, the MIG in front bursts into flames and rolls away.)_ Experience the battle, dissect the tactics, _(Shows an over-the-right-wing view of a missile as it flies)_ relive the dogfights of Whiskey Corridor. _(The missile hits a SU-35 and the whole image becomes an explosion.)_

_(Intro from "Dogfights" plays)_

**Dogfights: Whiskey Corridor**

_(Four F/A 18-Es shoot out from under the camera and fly straight away)_

Narrator: August 15, 2005. A four-ship formation of ISAF F/A-18 fighters races over a _(The camera tracks the planes' bellies as they fly from right to left) _narrow strip of land between the Lambert and Amber mountain ranges in the nation of Erusea. _(The F/A-18s fly straight over the camera)_ Their mission, protect Allied ground attack aircraft and provide close air support to Allied tank forces. _(A tracking camera follows one Hornet from the front as it rolls left to a diagonal position)_ Then, Mobius 1, the lead in the formation, receives a call from the AWACS "Skyeye". _(Shifts to Mobius 1 being interviewed.)_

Isaac: Skyeye calls in on our squadron frequency, telling us "Tally Ho" on some inbound aircraft. MIG-29s.

_(Aircraft outlines all over the image climb while going from the bottom center of the image to the lower left corner of the image.)_ More than a dozen Erusian MIG Fulcrums race in to challenge Mobius 1 and his squadron. _(The outlines race past the camera and the outline in the center races over the camera and the camera follows it.)_

_(The camera tracks the F/A-18s' bellies as they fly from right to left)_ The data is fed from Skyeye to the Allied aircrafts BVR, or beyond visual range, missiles. _(Shifts to Mobius 1's interview.)_

Isaac: As soon as we got that data, I gave the go-ahead to select targets and go Fox 3, meaning fire an AIM-120 when lock was achieved.

_(Shows a front view of the four Hornets)_

Narrator: The four aircraft each fire one AIM-120 BVR missile. _(Shows a view of the MIGs from below and to the left. The missiles fly in from above. The lead MIG is hit and its right wing flies off.)_ One MIG is hit and flips over in a death spiral. _(Shows a view of the top front of another MIG)_ Seconds later, another AIM-120 missile hits another MIG. _(The aircraft explodes. Then shows the other two MIGs bank left.)_ The other MIGs retreat. _(Shows a front view of four F/A-18Es.)_ But the second flight of Mobius fighters, _(Focuses on the lead F/A-18 and an image of Mobius 5's upper body in his G-suit appears.)_ led by Capt. William Chambers, approach the remaining MIGs. _(Shows an image of empty sky, then a Hornet banking left appears and levels off near the left edge of the image.)_ Capt. Chambers gets radar lock and fires an AIM-120. _(Shows an over-the-right-wing view of a missile as it flies)_ It's number 3 for the squadron. _(The missile hits a MIG-29 and the whole image becomes an explosion. Then an image of another flight of MIGs going right to left appears.)_ But another flight of MIGs is inbound, heading right into the flight of Mobius pilots.

_(A left side view of the four Hornets shows them break left and race over the camera.)_ The Allied pilots spot them and bank left to engage. _(Shows an in-cockpit view.)_ Mobius 5 lines up the MIG leader at the very maximum edge of BVR capability. _(Shows the front of an F/A-18E)_ He acquires lock and fires an AIM-120. _(The missile flies off the Hornet. Shifts to a view of the left side of another Hornet. There is a number 6 below the Mobius Ribbon on the tail.) _Seconds later, Ernesto Garcia, flying number 6, locks up another MIG and launches an AIM-120. _(The missile flies off the Hornet.) (Shifts to a view of the back and top of a missile.)_ Mobius 5's missile dives as the MIG gains altitude. _(The camera moves to show the back left of the missile.)_ It flies straight and true to the target. _(The MIG quickly zooms into the image and the missile hits it directly on the nose. The cockpit disappears and the MIG spins as it goes down. There is a groan of metal and the right wing nearly flies off. The view shifts to a top right view of the MIG and the scene repeats. It then shifts to a tracking camera as another MIG flies past from left to right.)_ Seconds later, Garcia's missile hits home. _(When the MIG shows its full side to the camera, the missile hits and the left wing flies off. The MIG dives. The other two MIGs become visible and do a diving left turn away from the camera.)_ The other two Fulcrums retreat. _(Shows four Hornet Es flying from the right bottom corner of the image to the top left. The two on the right of the formation dive.)_ Aaron Garner and Robert Crenshaw, flying numbers 7 and 8, give chase. _(Shows four MIG-29s flying towards the camera.)_ But they might not survive what lies in wait. _(The MiGs fly over the camera.)_

Commercial Break…. Return….

_(Shows two MIG-29s in a diving left turn away from the camera.)_

Narrator: August 15, 2005. Two Erusian MIG-29s retreat after their squadron mates _(A MIG zooms into the image and a missile hits it directly on the nose.)_ have been killed by William Chambers and Ernesto Garcia _(Another MIG shows its left side to the camera. A missile hits and its left wing flies off. The MIG dives. Then it shows four Hornets Es flying from the right bottom corner of the image to the top left. The two in the right of the formation dive. The image focuses on those two)_. Now, Aaron Garner and Robert Crenshaw, in numbers 7 and 8, dive to give chase. _(Image then shifts to a black man short black hair and a goatee in a light blue Air Force dress shirt. The name that appears below him is Lt. Robert Crenshaw, UAF.)_

Robert: It was kind of a rush, especially considering that we dove a little too steeply._ (Image changes to front view of a Hornet as it dives.)_ I remember that we just barely cleared the deck. _(The image zooms out and shows the two Hornets pull up and race over the camera in an instant. Shifts back to Crenshaw.)_ I still remember, to this day, looking in my rearview mirrors and seeing dust kicked up behind us.

_(The camera tracks the Hornets as they fly from right to left. Their shadows are close underneath them.)_

Narrator: The Mobius pilots close rapidly. _(Shows a left-side view of the MIGs.)_ The MIGs, aware of the Allied pilots behind them, immediately break left right on the deck. _(Shows the MIGs from the right as they break.)_ The Hornets stay right with them. _(Image then moves to the left and focuses on the Hornets as they break left. Shifts to Lt. Crenshaw in his interview.)_

Robert: We were still right on the deck at this point. We weren't even fifty feet above the ground. _(Shows the front of the Hornets as they turn left.)_ I remember raising my wings to clear a couple of sand dunes and Aaron, who was slightly above me, doing the same. _(Shows and over-the-left-wing view of the lead Hornet as it turns with the MIGs. Image then shifts to the right half of a sand dune.) _It only took about ten seconds _(The MIGs fly over the visible half of the dune and the camera. The camera then shifts to above the top of the dune and focuses on the left side of the Hornets as they follow the MIGs.)_ before we went from a lag position to just the right spot _(Image then shifts back to Robert.)_ for Aaron to fire a Sidewinder.

_(Shows an in-cockpit view of the lead Hornet.)_

Narrator: Aaron Garner hits the switch. The AIM-9D Sidewinder flies off the rack. _(A missile trail appears in the cockpit view. Robert's voice is heard.)_

Robert: Right when the missile takes off, it immediately does this hard 90 degree turn towards the MIGs. _(Shifts to Robert's interview.)_

My first thought was that it was pulling so many Gs that it was "going stupid," meaning either that it had lost the target or the frame was compromised in some way._ (Shifts to a view of the missile's belly.)_ Instead it continues forward, flies right towards the trailing MIG, _(shifts back to the interview)_ then the next thing I saw was an explosion and everything behind the MIG's wings was gone. _Shifts back to the missile view and it hits and the image becomes an explosion. Shifts to a view of the front and slightly above the MIG-29 and tracks the missile in the top right corner. The missile hits the MIG, the tail gets blown off, the rest of the MIG goes into a spin and crashes. The image tracks another MIG as it flies from right to left.)_

Narrator: But there is still one MIG left. _(Shifts to another in-cockpit Hornet view.)_ Garner closes in for the second kill. _(Shows the two Hornets race over the camera and then shifts to Robert's interview.)_

Robert: All this time, I'm trying to watch our backs. _(Shifts to Robert's in-cockpit view. The other Hornet is slightly above him.)_ I look behind us and that is when I see _(the image rotates to behind. The image freezes and a red oval appears.)_ another pair of MIGs coming up behind us. _(Shows the back-left area of the Hornets.)_

Narrator: Crenshaw calls out the tailing bandits. Aaron orders to pull up out of the fight. _(Shows the Hornets climbing.)_ But then, Crenshaw's stomach sinks even more. _(Shows a still of one Hornet climbing in the center of the image. It then rotates around the Hornet to show the Hornet's 6:00 position.)_ The two MIGs Crenshaw spotted are closing in. _(Image then rotates to show the Hornet's 3:00)_ 4 more are coming in from 3:00 low _(Image rotates again and to show behind and above the Hornet.)_ Another four are closing from 7:00 high. _(The image changes to the MIGs flying over the camera.) _The MIGs that Garner and Crenshaw had been pursuing have led them right into a pincer ambush.

Commercial Break… Return….

_(Shows an aerial view of the desert floor.)_

Narrator: Aaron Garner and Robert Crenshaw _(Two F/A-18Es quickly climb over the camera.)_ have been ambushed by _(Shifts to show MIGs race over the camera)_ nearly a dozen Erusian MIG-29s. _(Shows the left side of the two climbing Hornets)_ Garner, piloting the lead Hornet, orders a risky counterattack. _ (Image shifts to a light blue grid. Two still Hornet icons are in the center of the grid, one slightly behind and to the right of the other and both facing the right. 4 MIG stills are at the bottom of the grid and another 4 are in the upper left corner.)_ Garner orders_ (a blue arrow appears in front of the trailing Hornet and turns to point at the MIGs on the bottom of the grid.)_ Crenshaw to turn into the MIGs at 3:00. _(The arrow disappears.)_ Garner himself will _(Another blue arrow appears in front of the lead Hornet and turns to point at the MIGs in the upper left corner.)_ turn into the MIGs at 7:00. _(The arrow disappears.)_ It is hoped that by turning into both flights of MIGs at the same time, they will be forced on the defensive. _Image then shifts to the back of the two Hornets as they climb in full afterburner.)_ The two Mobius pilots split off. _ (They break left and right. Image then switches to a view of the right side of the Hornets and the break repeats. The camera focuses on the Hornet that turns right. It turns, comes straight at the camera and flies right under the camera. Image then shifts to the back of the Hornet. The image slows and shows the MIGs scatter.)_ The tactic works.

_(Image shifts to the front of the Hornet and then it shows its belly when it breaks left.)_ Crenshaw immediately breaks left 180 degrees. After the turn, he locks up a MIG in a right turn. _(Image shifts to an in-cockpit view.)_ He immediately gains lock with his Sidewinder and fires. _(The missile flies off. Shifts to Crenshaw's interview.)_

Robert: And the missile buries itself right in the MIG's topside. _(Shifts back to in the cockpit. There is an explosion up front. Shifts to the front of the MIG as it turns and the explosion repeats. Image then shifts to the Hornet front again.)_

Narrator: Crenshaw has just scored his fourth kill of the war. He is now one kill away from making ace. _(Image shifts to in the cockpit.)_ Crenshaw spots Garner at 2:00 high. _(Zooms in on the area.)_ He is gunning after his own MIG._ (Shows a MIG-29 flying past the camera from left to right with belly facing the camera. There's tracer fire flying at it from behind and it catches fire halfway.)_ Bullets from his M61 cannon hit home._ (It goes past the camera. Then an F/A-18E races by, firing its gun. Image switches back to in the cockpit. There is an immediate explosion. Shows a front view of the two fighters. The MIG explodes and the Hornet passes through the blast. The camera then tracks the Hornets as it flies over.)_ But Garner is immediately is a tight spot. _(Switches to Robert's interview.)_

Robert: I look and coming up right behind Aaron is another MIG. _(Image shows a MIG race under the camera and then shows a view of the ground and a Hornet climbs left.)_

Narrator: Crenshaw immediately climbs to clear his leader's tail. He calls out the bandit to Garner. _(Switches to Robert's interview.)_

Robert: I see them immediately start this hard turn to the right. _(Shows the front of the Hornet in the bottom right corner as it turns. The smaller-looking MIG is in the upper left corner.)_ I can't use a missile because they are turning too tightly. So I push my aircraft into complete afterburner to catch up. And that was when I saw what happened. _(Shows the MIG in a right turn in the bottom-right corner. Garner's Hornet is at the very right center of the image.)_

Narrator: The MIG closes in and tracers arc from it. _Shift back to Hornet in the bottom right corner. Tracers race in.)_ High explosive shells impact on target. _(An explosion erupts behind the cockpit and the image centers on the Hornets as it starts a flat spin.) _Garner careens toward the ground in a flat spin. _(Shifts to Robert's interview.)_

Robert: As he is spinning, I'm yelling into the mic, "punch out! Punch Out! Punch the censor out!" _(Shifts back to the burning Hornet.)_

Narrator: As Crenshaw says this, Garner's aircraft flips over as the fire spreads. The violent spinning keeps Garner from getting his plane under control. _(Shifts back to the interview.)_

Robert: When I saw this, my mind kept telling me that he can't get to the ejector switch even as my hope is telling me otherwise. _(Shifts to a view of the burning Hornet that is about the size of a quarter on the image.)_

Narrator: Crenshaw's worst fear comes true: Garner is unable to eject from his aircraft. _(The Hornet hits the ground and explodes. Shows a climbing Hornet.)_ Crenshaw decides to make a run for it, but not after _(switches to in the cockpit.)_ he makes one more kill: _Shows a Hornet fly towards the camera, climb, and bank left) _the MIG that killed his leader. He closes in and fires his gun. _(shows a Hornet in-cockpit view as it fires at a MIG. In the in-cockpit view, the MIG in front bursts into flames and rolls away.)_ Crenshaw immediately rolls inverted, dives, and pulls out in the opposite direction, heading back toward friendly airspace. _(The Hornet races over the camera and creates a sonic boom. The image then shifts to a view of the right side of the Hornet.)_ Crenshaw has scored his fifth kill. He is an ace, but it doesn't reduce the effect of losing his wingman. _(Shows a front view of an F/A-18E as it rolls upside-down.)_

Narrator: The battle of Whiskey Corridor was _(A MIG-29 dives and flies over the camera, followed by an F/A-18E firing its gun.)_ one of the top three intense air battles of the war. _(Image shows a MIG race under the camera and then shows a view of the ground and a Hornet climbs left.)_ Confirmed air-to-air kills totaled over two dozen _(An explosion erupts behind the cockpit and the image centers on the Hornet as it starts a flat spin.)_ to one on the Allied side. _(Four F/A 18-Es shoot out from under the camera and fly straight away and the credits start. Shifts to Robert's interview.)_

Robert: Aaron's death hit us hard, but we still did our job with great success. Those two dozen plus kills convinced Erusian commanders to fall back, allowing for the air superiority that we needed to win._ (The MIG quickly zooms into the image and the missile hits it directly on the nose. The cockpit disappears and the MIG spins as it goes down. There is a groan of metal and the right wing nearly flies off.)_

Next time: _(Shows an A/C-130 banking left and firing the guns pointed up.)_ They weren't meant to dogfight _(Shows the top of an A-10 as it turns left.)_ but they'll be forced to. Watch as A/C-130s, A-10s _(Shows an FNR-Tornado race by the camera.)_ and FNR-Tornados stare down long odds on _Striker vs. Fighter._ Next Time on Ace Dogfights.


End file.
